A Vampires Life
by loloca
Summary: the life of 2 young vampires in nowdays
1. Dendara's intro

Dendara

Name: _Hayato Dendara_

Age: 21

Height: 1,80m

Weight: 50kg

Food: musicians

Color: vivid purple

Likes: shopping, music, socializing, play her bass and staring and herself in the mirror

Hates: ugly people, ugly dogs, hairy people, silence people, shy people, you

Dendara's one of the strongest vampires in the world, she belongs to the _Ni kyo tsuyoi organization_, which only the strongest 9vampires can belong to

Dendara's life before she became a vampire was really hard, being one of the outcast due to her obsession with weird things, and she was what the social world considers a geek person.

Being bullied at school made her became a really inner-suffering person

Her vampire transformation was due to her search for vampires. She spent days looking for information on vampires and stuff

One day finally finding what she had been looking for, a transformation spell, it didn't need a lot of effort and It was perfectly safe, the only off was that the person casting on herself would spend days of unimaginable pain

Finding that reasonable she went forward with it, and became what she's today, a strong yet caring vampire

Pain to end Pain that's what she been trough and that's now her motto

She's fun to be with and cares about her surrounding life

One day her brother Reiko found out she was an vampire, and due to vampires lawns she had to kill him, but being her the emotional person she his, she decided to transform him into an vampire and hide him while she herself trains him

Reiko became the opposite of her and killed his own parents due to they finding out the secret

Dendara's special ability it's the power of controlling the elements. But she haven't quite mastered all that theirs is to be mastered, she can use all of the elements but only in a restricted amount of time (that time increasing the stronger she gets)

She also learn to block her brother ability reveling itself very useful when she annoyed him.


	2. Reiko's intro

Reiko

Name: _Hayato Reiko_

Age: 17

Height: 1,70m

Weight: 60kg

Food: Blood type B-

Color: toxic green

Likes: chasing His victims and playing mind games with them, lame humor

Hates : cats, people, the Sun, the clouds, houses, glasses, egoism, girly girls, brats Bloods, your mom, Jonas brothers, salt popcorns, gadgets and shit , harry potter , twilight , Math, ANTI-SWEAR people, discrimination , churches, Rules, People who whine alot, Anything pornographic, Rap/hip=hop, Running, Football, Baseball, Ultimate Frisbee, Watching TV, Going to the mall/shopping, Socializing, Large places, Marriage, Bad breath/bad teeth, Running away from problems. Television, Electronics, video games, Ugly people, Salt or pepper, Jocks, labels, Whining, Bright lights, Old people, Standing in lines, Medicine, Art haters, Drama queens, Spiteful things, slurp food, Teachers, Bicycle, Dogs breath, Tidy bedrooms, early mornings, Wannabes, materialistic people, doing nothing, staying still, losing something, Braggers, snobs, Beggars, Liars, excessively loud people,

Reiko's a vampire that was transformed by His older sister.

After his transformation Reiko that was one of the popular kids was forced to kill His parents because they found out that he was an vampire and that's extremely forbidden

Reiko soon become an cold blood murderer, learning new techniques from His sister that is on the _ni kyo tsuyoi _(the strong ones) organization reserved for only the strongest vampires

Reiko's special ability it's that he can form invisible strings from the tips of His fingers and control everything they touch (puppeteer like) or he can harden them and they will slice trough anything except when protected by another special ability

He also can read minds even though it's still a bit hard for him to control it

Reiko has an objection with music and doesn't go anywhere without it

In His free time Reiko helps His sister and dawns a lot

Reiko's small and hates it so he harms or even kills everyone that comments on it

Reiko has 2 piercings on each side of the neck, 2 snake bites piercings an industrial piercing on the left year and a large earring on the right

2 braids and 7 dreads on the right side of His hair while His left side's intact.


	3. epilogue

Yo

My name's Hayato Reiko, I'm a 17 years old vampire

I'm hot, I have style, I'm rich and I'm the most famous guy in school.

I've it occurred in your mind that you want to be an teenaged vampire, them your dumb and you know nothing about how useless it is.

Your forced to go to dam school I've you an_ junsui__ na ketsueki (pure blood, to be a pure blood you need to be transformed and raised by one or be born as one, unless you're like my sister) because only us can go out in the sun without getting weak and since I'm still 17 the ni kyo tsuyoi council says we(teen vampires) have too much free time_

_That's a lie, I need time to become strong and come out of this shadows_

_I'm sick of not being able to show myself as a vampire because of them_

_Why am I hiding?_

_Because of who?_

_Well read_

_In the vampire hon (that's what I call that stupid "Bible of the pure ones as they called it) says that no human can know about the existence of vampires except when they're about to became mates for life_

_And I found out that my sister was able to became a __junsui__ Na ketsueki _and they ordered her to kill me

But being the emotional one she is, she couldn't kill me, so she transformed me and trained me while hiding me.

I dare to say she's my idol

She was able to became a _junsui__ Na ketsueki and go into the Ni kyo tsuyoi_ so you probably get that you don't wanna mess with her

So I trained with her

Learn to control my ability

Every junsui_ Na ketsueki _has a special ability

And mines would be pretty strong if I was able to control it totally.

I can create invisible strings from the tips of my fingers and control almost everything and almost everyone, it depends, on objects it depends on how heavy they are, and on people it depends in their soul weight

For example:

A common citizen it's easy to control but your soul get's more heavy according to how active you are

But an vampire it's an all other story that I'll keep for later

I can also harden my strings and make them slice stuff but sometimes it goes wrong and it blown off (which could be a good thing if I was not caught in the explosion too)

Moving on

School

Ung hell with it

School it's probably the most useless thing when you're an vampire but of curse my sister says that if I don't go I don't relief my stress and she doesn't train me

My daily routine is simple

Wake up, take a bath, eat something (I'm a vampire but I still like to eat) go to school, get bored, get home (sometimes I walk around aimlessly) wait for my sister and then train

If you're asking about my parents well their dead

I killed them

And I do not regret it

I was able to do something my sister was not

They found out about me and her and we had to kill them, I'm much better without them.

Being a _junsui__ Na ketsueki _I only feed myself about once a week

But when I do

I enjoy every second of it

I stalk my preys

Watch every move they make the day before I kill them

And I also like to scare the living hell out of them

Appearing from nowhere right in front o them and whisper in their ears something like "let's have fun, I give you 5 seconds to start running!"

It's so amusing

But sometimes I catch some vampire fan girls and they just lean back and show their necks to me

Ung stupid whores

I usually suck their blood from their wrist much more practice may I say

Some times when it's a hot girl I change the sucking location to their crotch but there's another point

Hum…so yah

I'm going to sleep

Don't have wet dreams about me please


End file.
